


Oddly Safe

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "It's nearly six in the morning and they've been up all night, and they shouldn't be there, but Neville feels oddly safe with Luna's hand resting in his."
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 4





	Oddly Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mosaic@LJ. [Archived May 2020.]

They're in the Forbidden Forest. It's nearly six in the morning and they've been up all night, and they shouldn't be there, but Neville feels oddly safe with Luna's hand resting in his. She tugs on his hand, pulls him down next to her under a big tree, and they sit there, watching the sun rise behind Hogwarts. He glances over at her; she doesn't look so pale in the early light, and he's suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss her, but when she catches him looking and smiles, he turns away shyly. She, however, lacks the inhibitions he is so abundant in, so she leans over, gingerly touches her fingertips to his jawline, and presses their mouths together.

When she pulls back, he says, a little breathlessly, "What was that for?"

She only smiles, and does it again.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
